


Ragnarok Girls Volume 1

by Crowverlord



Series: Ragnarok Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Character(s), Mythology References, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowverlord/pseuds/Crowverlord
Summary: Hikaru was just a regular boy with regular days. Unfortunately, his life changes when he recieves a letter from his mother about three new sisters about to join the family. When they arrive, however, he notices something off about them.
Series: Ragnarok Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626016





	Ragnarok Girls Volume 1

#  Prologue

Hikaru's was dazed, beaten and ready to fall. He backed away from the bustling fight that occured between clashing powers, resting on a boulder that found its way to the battlefield.

"Is this over? My everyday life, is over?"

Yet, he looked upon his allies that continued to fight. Just a mere few days ago, he would only recognise them as beasts that popped into life from the pages of myths and legends. Today, they were the ones he came to call family.

Fenrir, the famed wolf destined to consume all of existence.

Jormungandr, the world serpent that was said so be so humungous, its long body could circle to Earth.

Hel, she who was neither dead nor alive and rules over those who die the most shameful deaths.

They were powerful, but even then, the threat they faced proved difficult.

As Hikaru sat to recover, a pair of ravens perched themselves on his shoulder - a sign of death.

"Shoo, shoo."

Those were the words Hikaru said as he motioned the birds to fly off, his motivation came back to him - the motivation to live for those whom he had declared family and friends. He picked his red-hued spear from the ground, preparing to hurl it at their common enemy. As it was launched forward, its name was declared by the thrower.

"Gae Bolg!"

* * *

#  Chapter 1

No one to wake him up. No one to greet him. No one to share a table with him.

Hikaru had truly comprehended the meaning of loneliness after his parents had left for their overseas trip. But no matter, he had managed well over the past two weeks, and he could manage well for another two.

Despite his independence, he was elated to see fresh, physical snail mail, from his mother, nonetheless! Holding up the letter, he reads it out loud.

_“Hey son!_

_I hope you’re doing fine! If you’re wondering if your dad and I are too, then yes, yes we are. Scandivania is a great place, and I hope you get to see it in person yourself too! We’ve got lots of pictures~._

_Anyways, we’ve been thinking of getting you a sister for a long time, but instead of giving you one now, we’re deciding to give you three. They should be showing up to your door on-_

**TODAY?!”**

Hikaru exclaimed with sheer might to the point that the neighbours could probably hear it. He was panicking, frantic even. Just when was this letter written and dropped in for overseas delivery? That was not a matter to care for right now. Right now, he was ready to focus on cleaning the house, with no intention of leaving a single speck of dust on the-

_Ding-dong_

They were here already?

As of this moment, the doorbell was not too different to the Gjallarhorn that signalled the start of Ragnarok. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Hikaru opened the door, ready to greet his new sisters.

With the first creak of the door, he saw them, face-to-face.

“Huh? Jormy, are you sure this is the right place?”

Those words were from the biggest of the three before him, towering over him rather easily. Her hair was ashen and a bit messy, giving the illusion of the ears of a hound on her head.

“Mmmhmm… this is the place.”

Next up was the one who was around the same size as Hikaru himself. Her most notable trait were these circular spectacles, and the hue of her hair was close to black, yet reflected some green light off its silky shine.

“I- I hope Madam Lynn’s son is a nice man like she is…”

The tiniest of the trio was truly tiny, and her hair was a hue between red and brown. If there was anything notably different about her from her siblings, it was her bandage-covered body, with one of these bandages covering her right eye, robbing her of depth perception.

All three appeared to have Cacausian features, which were bound to stand out.

“Would’ve sworn you were bigger,” the biggest of the three says.

“He’s got more in common with Madam Lynn than Mr Inugami,” the middle one adds.

“Why not we all head in,” Hikaru suggests.

* * *

“I’m Hikaru, Inugami Hikaru,” Hikaru introduces as he serves tea to his guests - or rather - permanent stays.

“Fenrir,” the biggest of the batch introduced herself.

“Ehehe… I’m Jormungandr…” the bespectacled one followed.

“Hel…” the smallest of them all wrapped the introductions up.

“I’ve never heard anyone with those names before,” Hikaru responds.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Fenrir growls, rising up and slamming her palm on the table.

“Relax, sister,” Jormungandr intervenes, “he just hasn’t been to Scandinavia before.”

Hikaru crosses his arms, glancing upon some strange things. As Fenrir rose from her seat, what appeared to be a tail began to wag about, while Jormungandr stuck a paper-thin forked tongue, not too different from those of serpents, out.

Instead of asking the obvious, he decided to drag things out.

“So,” Hikaru questions, “can you tell me about your old lives before you met my parents?”

“We were in pretty bad places before. Nothing to be fond of,” Fenrir spoke.

“Very dull, like a prison…” Jormungandr spoke.

“... actually, it _was_ a prison… and your parents, they got us out. Madam Lynn did most of the work…” Hel adds.

“Sounds like a terrible orphanage. They need to be sued! Though, I am surprised to hear about my mother doing… paperwork… especially more than dad.”

“Orphanage? Paperwork?” Fenrir was confused.

“Orphanage. Paperwork,” Jormungandr responds as she covers Fenrir’s mouth.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t actually finished reading the note mom sent me,” Hikaru says, picking it up, “Ah, so _there_ your rooms are. Follow me.”

Hikaru continues reading the note, noting that there was something else there.

_P.S. If the absolute worst happens, feel free to do the thing your dad tells you to absolutely not do._

* * *

“Not a secret worth keeping if they’re so willing to reveal it so suddenly… wait, this isn’t a secret, it’s a last resort kind of thing? It’s definitely not a coincidence that they tell me this with the arrival of the sisters.”

Hikaru paced about the living room, having all the time to himself now that the sisters had gone to the showers together.

“Their names, their looks, where have I heard that before?”

Hikaru pulled a book from the shelves - _Ragnarok_ \- and began to open its pages.

“I think I’ve heard those names somewhere…”

“What are you looking at~?”

Another voice emerged, causing Hikaru to turn behind. This was someone he recognised - his childhood friend, Tateyama Mamoru.

“Oh? _Ragnarok_ , huh? That’s the Twilight of the Gods in Norse Mythology. When did you get such fondness for it?”

“AUGH! Mamoru-chan, you scared me!”

“I have your house key, remember?”

“You could’ve called, you know?”

Mamoru takes a seat beside Hikaru.

“So, what’s in it, Hikaru?”

“I used to read mythology books back in the day. My parents just had so many, and you know how curious children can be. This book contains all kinds of stories leading to its namesake, starting all the way from Ymir’s life and death…”

“I’ll go wash my hands before anything,” Mamoru adds.

“Mmmhmmm.”

For a second, Hikaru failed to realise what was happening.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Hikaru exclaims as he pursues Mamoru, attempting to stop her from uncovering that which should never be uncovered. Unfortunately, he had arrived mere seconds too late.

Mamoru was standing right beside the bathroom door, crossing her arms. The sound of water running was clear as day.

“Hikaru, who else is at home?”

Hikaru began to panic. Who knows what this would do to their friendship!

“Ummm… my mother came back early… yeah! That’s something I would’ve told you if you called first! Definitely!”

“Oh! That’s great! I can’t wait to see her! But why do I hear three voices in there?” Mamoru questioned.

“You do? Well, I don’t.”

With a strike of bad luck, the doors opened, revealing the three sisters, all clad in their towels.

“Aaahhh… I haven’t had a bath in such a long time,” Fenrir says.

“Pretty opposite for me,” Jormungandr adds.

Fenrir’s chest bumps into Mamoru’s face, causing her towel to be undone as she falls backwards, resulting in the same thing happening to the other two sisters. Right before the eyes of Hikaru and Mamoru, the trio fell, bums-down on the floor, naked as the day their eyes first saw the light.

“AAAAAHHH! Don’t look!”

Those words solely emerged from Hel, covering her bandaged body with her limbs. Ironically, compared to her siblings, she didn't have anything to hide, her body comparable to an Othello board or a mousepad. Fenrir and Jormungandr, on the other hand, who revealed the curves they have been packing all this time, did not follow in the slightest, shrugging their shoulders.

“I don’t get it,” the two spoke in unison.

“Can you two at least pretend to be embarassed?” Hikaru attempts to look away from the sight, palms covering eyes as his face turned red, in an attempt to save the three some modesty, even if they did not all request it.

Mamoru, grabbing Hikaru’s palms, opened his eyes back into the light, allowing him to see her angered expression.

“Hikaru,” Mamoru’s voice was evidently upset as she pouted, “explanation. Now.”


End file.
